Several exercises have been proposed in different rehabilitation programs to help rehabilitate various muscle groups of the leg but the apparatuses used do not offer resistance for certain movements. This inventor has been involved in the field for over 10 years and has a number of Canadian patents such as 2239144, 2273777, 2429219 and 2526174.